


fire in the rain

by Lia Olmu (deerbear)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Geisha, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternative Universe - Joseon, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Gisaeng, Historical, Korean Geisha, Shameless Smut, Smut, kisaeng
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerbear/pseuds/Lia%20Olmu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida y el cuerpo de una gisaeng no le pertenecen a sí misma. Pero si Lu tuviera que elegir a quién le pertenece su corazón, sería al hijo de su dueño... Kim Jongin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fire in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Se suponía que este oneshot sería para una actividad de Utopía K-Fiction en septiembre, pero soy una maldita desesperada y, bueno, tuve que publicarlo.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Está sin betear, porque mi amada beta está mudándose de ciudad; a cruzar los deditos para que no pierda la cabeza entre tantas cosas. ¡Val, te amo!
> 
> ESTE FIC ES SOBRE UNA GISAENG; una gisaeng (o kisaeng) era una especie de entretenedora-cortesana-prostituta, podría decir que similar a una geisha japonesa pero con cierto rango social, ya que eran parte de la corte real... como esclavas, por supuesto, pero seguían siendo superiores a cualquier plebeyo. Eran mujeres intelectuales y con talentos en las artes, no todas ejercían la profesión de la prostitución, pero muchas tenían a un "dueño" o "protector" que les pagaba una buena vida en la sociedad a cambio de favores sexuales. Las más ricas o de procedencia noble, sólo funcionaban como damas de compañía y no eran obligadas a venderse; las más pobres recurrían a ello recurrentemente. 
> 
> Por cierto, mientras me documentaba sobre ellas, encontré una película con Song Hye Kyo (la protagonista de Descendants of the Sun) acerca de Hwang Jin Yi, una gisaeng muy trascendente en la historia de Corea; creo que la única que logró seguir siendo mencionada y siendo inspiración de novelas, películas y dramas. La peli está muy interesante y si les llama la atención, pueden hallarla con subs en inglés en AsiaTorrents. 
> 
> ¡Eso es todo, pues! Ojalá les guste y por favor, esto tiene smut... No digan que no les advertí.

 

Lu tuvo que enterrar el rostro en el cojín sobre las frazadas para poder soportar la potente y dolorosa embestida detrás de ella. Las manos gruesas y callosas se enterraban en sus finas caderas, mientras que su amo la penetraba con dureza una y otra vez, con descuido y brusquedad, justo como se trata a los bueyes de carga.

Sentía su miembro delgado y pulsante en su interior, deslizándose repetidamente. Dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera. Como si fuera eso lo único que su dueño legítimo supiera hacer. Aunque no dudaba que fuera así; el viejo y regordete noble apenas podía caminar sin tambalearse, su peso y el gusto por el vino eran la principal razón.

Lu sólo tuvo que aguantar un par de estocadas más y el aliento alcohólico acariciándole la oreja desde atrás antes de que el hombre soltara algo que sonó como a graznido y se dejara caer a un lado, sobre las cobijas de satén.

Lu se puso de pie inmediatamente, sintiéndose terriblemente pegajosa, y se apresuró a tomar un paño limpio para quitar la suciedad entre sus piernas. Tenía una necesidad imperiosa de que el vejestorio aquél abandonara la habitación y pudiera tomar un baño caliente para quitarse su sudor y saliva de encima.

—Eres tan fantástica… —masculló él, briagamente—. Tan… hermosa…

Y profirió un escandaloso ronquido al quedarse dormido mientras balbuceaba. Lu miró por encima de su hombro la hedionda masa inerte, desparramada sobre su piso, y sintió tanto asco que no pudo esperar más y fue ella quien se retiró, envuelta en las sábanas blancas de algodón, indispuesta a dejarle ver más de su desnudez.

Mientras se vestía y arreglaba, el espejo ovalado le regresaba la imagen pálida de una mujer preciosa. De labios rojos y ojos grandes, nariz respingada y mandíbula fina; rasgos que muchos hombres apreciaban, no importaba si eran plebeyos, nobles o incluso miembros de la realeza, todos estaban dispuestos a estar en su presencia, aún si tenían que pagar una fortuna por sólo escucharla tocar la cítara o cantar.

Sin embargo, también veía el retrato de una mujer que no se pertenecía a sí misma, una mujer atada… una esclava. Y como toda esclava, su deber era servir, complacer y obedecer. Los sentimientos y las emociones estaba prohibidas para ella; el amor confería un delito para las de su clase, salvo -por supuesto- que amara a su dueño.

Y ella nunca podría amar a aquél cerdo maloliente que dormía ruidosamente en su habitación. Preferiría estar muerta.

 

—Ha estado aquí hoy, ¿verdad? —La voz profunda y vibrante le abrazó desde la espalda al tiempo que depositaba ardientes besos en su hombro descubierto. Las débiles flamas de las velas dispersas en la alcoba bailaban seductoramente con las sombras, y Lu no pudo continuar con el cepillado de su largo cabello negro cuando la lengua húmeda y caliente le acarició la piel desnuda.

—Por la mañana —respondió con un suspiro, empezando a ceder ante los dedos lentos y seguros que se colaban entre las solapas de su bata y le acariciaban el vientre plano.

—¿Y te folló? —Inquirió suavemente al tiempo que avanzaba hasta la entrepierna de ella y le separaba los tiernos labios femeninos. Lu jadeó, abriendo las piernas para él, dejándola que la explorara como a una flor con sus ávidos dedos. Tan diferente su tacto, tan suave y gentil, tan sensual e incitador.

—Durante cinco minutos… —esbozó una desdeñosa sonrisa burlona—, luego se quedó dormido.

Él soltó una risa profunda que provenía desde su pecho, Lu la sintió subir contra su espalda, y se deleitó con el sonido de su voz contra su oído.

—Ese cerdo… Te fornica en la mañana y su bastardo te hace el amor por la noche, ¿quién lo diría? —Musitó en su oreja al tiempo que presionaba la yema de sus dedos contra aquella sensible protuberancia que hacía que Lu temblara cada vez que la tocaba.

Kim Jongin era él, el hijo ilegítimo de su dueño, un noble rico y borracho, con ninguna otra utilidad más que la de estorbar en su cama de vez en cuando, cuando decidía que era un buen día para violarla.

Pero su hijo era diferente. Ni siquiera se le parecía a él físicamente. No podía comparársele en nada, absolutamente nada.

Jongin empezó a hacer círculos suaves contra su clítoris, haciéndola perder las fuerzas hasta que dejó su cuerpo apoyarse en la firmeza de su pecho, que le transmitía calor a través de la fina prenda de seda. Así, recostada sobre él, con las piernas abiertas de par en par, recibiendo sus caricias, Lu echó un suspiro de placer cuando uno de los dedos de Jongin se hundió en su interior de forma improvisada, tocando ese punto sensible dentro de ella de manera fugaz.

Ahogó un gemido con la palma de su mano y empujó las caderas hacia arriba, pidiendo por más, pero ese «más» nunca llegó y se encontró con el vacío en el siguiente empuje.

—Eres muy impaciente, tenemos toda la noche —murmuró Jongin antes de hacerla erguir la espalda y girarla para encararlo, sentándola a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Lu se quedó maravillada al verlo de frente, como cada vez que lo veía, y una sonrisa amplia le adornó a boca también cuando la vio a ella.

Era tan apuesto, tan perfecto para ella. Su piel canela resplandecía como el oro gracias a las velas; los fieros rasgos de su rostro se suavizaban cuando le sonreía, y la negrura de sus ojos la consumía lentamente. Lu le acarició los costados de su cara, perfilando sus pómulos altos y el filo de su quijada. Incluso con aquél bultito en la nariz, Jongin seguía pareciendo una obra de arte.

—¿Ya has mirado suficiente? —Le picó Jongin con una sonrisa, tirando de la curva entre sus muslos y las pantorrillas para acercarla a su cadera. Estaba desnudo y comenzando a excitarse, así que Lu se regodeó en el placentero cosquilleo en su intimidad.

—Nunca será suficiente para mí —respondió, rodeándole los hombros anchos con sus esbeltos brazos, viendo cómo su piel blanca como el papel contrastaba con la de él, besada por el sol. Le encantaba eso, eran justo como el _yin_ y el _yang_. 

La mano cálida y suave de Jongin le acarició la espalda por debajo de la bata antes de posarse en la redondez de su trasero y suspirar, mirándola fijamente.

—Tampoco para mí —dijo y llevó ambas manos a sus mejillas, acercándola a un beso calmado y dulce, primero besando su labio inferior antes de aclamar el resto de su boca con delicadeza. Lamía y mordisqueaba sus labios con ternura, y no es que a Lu le molestara, pero era verdad: ella era impaciente y lo necesitaba con desespero.

Siempre a él, sólo a él.

Abrió la boca, aferrándose a su cuello, pegando el torso al suyo, sintiendo la exquisitez de su piel desnuda en la franja que su propia bata dejaba a la intemperie; Lu reclamó sus besos con desasosiego, entrando a su boca sin pedir permiso, incitando a su lengua resbaladiza a bailar con la de ella. Jongin no se resistió demasiado, se unió a su ansiedad y delirio, devorándole la boca y cada vestigio de piel desnuda que quedara a su alcance.

Sus besos eran apasionados pero nunca bruscos; era como si creyera que ella era de porcelana y podría romperse en cualquier momento, pero a veces se dejaba llevar por el deseo intenso de tenerla. Lu lo comprendía, le sucedía exactamente lo mismo.

Jongin apartó la bata de su cuerpo y dejó al descubierto sus redondos y pequeños senos, con las cimas de caramelo endurecidas y pidiendo por su tacto. Casi podía sentirlas palpitar.

Jongin la miró a los ojos cuando su pulgar tocó la punta de uno de sus pezones, y se rio al verla soltar un suspiro de anhelo cumplido. No podía decirle vocalmente que lo había extrañado, pero estaba seguro que él lo sabía. Podía notarlo en las reacciones de su cuerpo, siempre tan efusivo ante él.

Su yema hizo círculos en la aureola, tensándola más de lo que había creído posible, lanzando cosquilleos a todo el cuerpo de Lu. La hizo inquinarse hacia atrás, al tiempo que la sostenía con el brazo libre, y tomó el otro pezón entre sus labios, succionando y lamiendo, y rozando sus labios contra el rígido botón.

Lu respiraba pesado, a punto de gemir, pero controlándose para no distraerlo de su encomienda. Se apoyó con una palma para ayudarlo a soportar su peso, y con la otra le acarició el denso cabello oscuro, lo llevaba suelto y hasta los hombros, y le encantaba cuando no lo llevaba amarrado sobre la cabeza. Justo como ahora.

—Bruja, lo estás disfrutando, ¿no es así? —Sonrió contra su piel y Lu tuvo que mirar hacia sus pechos para poder ver su gesto.

—Podría decir que sí, sólo que… ¿estás seguro que calentaste bien esos labios antes de venir? —Bromeó con picardía y él la miró boquiabierto, apenas una sonrisa intentando colarse entre su falso gesto de sorpresa.

—Tal parece que no, ¿por qué no me ayudas a calentarlos? —La incitó y antes de que Lu pudiera hacer o decir nada, la había depositado gentilmente sobre las frazadas y le tomaba la boca con ardor por un instante; sus ojos se engancharon mutuamente y entonces Jongin esbozó una sonrisa tan provocativa a la vez que sardónica que le hizo temblar.

Era esa sonrisa que prometía mil dolores y mil placeres. Lo confirmó cuando Jongin navegó por su torso, pasando de largo el valle de sus pechos, y le dedicó una pequeña lamida en el ombligo antes de continuar su travesía.

La hizo flexionar las piernas y tiró de sus caderas para tenerla al alcance de su rostro. El aliento caliente le acarició la piel desnuda y Lu jadeó en anticipación. Jongin era el único que se ocupaba de ella, él único que la tocaba de aquella deliciosa manera…

—Nunca… —masculló Jongin como para sí mismo—. Nunca suficiente…

Le recorrió la hendidura con la punta de su lengua, arriba y abajo, haciéndola sollozar, la abrió con sus dedos, suavemente y luego la tomó con sus labios, el calor de su lengua ciñéndose en el sensible y palpitante botón entre sus piernas. Lamió, mordisqueó y succionó cuanto quiso, la penetró con su lengua al tiempo que su respiración le golpeaba aquella íntima parte de su ser, y Lu tuvo que morderse la mano para ahogar un potente grito de placer que le subía por la garganta.

—Por favor, por favor… —rezó una y otra vez quedamente, sin siquiera saber qué era lo que estaba pidiéndole a él, aferrándose a la mata de largo cabello en su cabeza. Lo escuchó y sintió reír contra su piel y soltó un jadeo involuntario. Disfrutaba de atormentarla con aquellos placeres, pero no podía quejarse. Le encantaba aquella tortura.

Jongin reemplazó su lengua por dos de sus largos y elegantes dedos, lamiéndole el clítoris con movimientos rápidos y enloquecedores mientras la acariciaba por dentro, buscando esa zona que la haría perder el control, y cuando la halló, se levantó como un relámpago hasta sus labios y la besó para tragarse sus gemidos cuando ella llegó al primer orgasmo de la noche; fue fugaz, vibró contra él, meneando las caderas contra su mano, incapaz de abrir los ojos para encontrarse con su profunda mirada, y empujó para poder sentirlo dentro. Pero Jongin parecía querer divertirse y lo sintió salir de su cuerpo una vez más.

—No, no… —Pero Jongin la volvió a silenciar con un casto beso en los labios antes de volver a penetrarla y empezar a hacerle el amor con los dedos, entrando y saliendo lentamente mientras la besaba con dulzura.

—Mírame, Lu… —murmuró contra su oído, y cuando ella obedeció, luchando contra la fiebre que le provocaba, se enfrentó a sus preciosos ojos oscuros, mirándola fijamente con algo que a ella se le antojó como ternura—. ¿Crees que puedas correrte así, sólo con mis dedos? —Y enfatizó la idea hundiéndolos en ella profundamente. Lu gimió extasiada, amaba sentirlo dentro de ella. Amaba todo lo que él le daba, cualquier cosa que él hiciera con ella, era un placer sucumbir a él.

Jongin no perdió tiempo esperando una respuesta y fue a probarlo él mismo; la hizo rozar la locura con sus dedos, creando una tensión tan tortuosa como placentera que lanzaba oleadas de sensaciones sobre su cuerpo. Jongin le susurraba mielecillas al oído y Lu se derretía en su mano. La iba empujando lentamente hacia el precipicio y cuando parecía a punto de caer al abismo de placer…

Se detuvo. Lu se ciñó en el vacío y boqueó sin aliento, esperando un orgasmo que nunca llegó. Cuando se irguió sobre las frazadas, apoyándose en sus codos tanto como podía, se dio cuenta que Jongin había dejado su lado y estaba hinchado junto al pequeño buró, untando sobre su henchido miembro el aceite de coco que tenía a la mano.

La imagen de él tocándose a sí mismo para esparcir el lubricante la hizo excitarse aún más, soltó un leve quejido para llamado y se tumbó en la cama, ansiosa, llena de deseo. Jongin se puso de pie nuevamente, caminó hasta ella, orgulloso de su magnífica erección y se puso de cuclillas a unos pasos de ella, extendiéndole las manos.

—Ven aquí —ronroneó y cuando ella lo hizo, la abrazó contra su torso y la besó tan profundamente que Lu se quedó sin aliento. Lu tomó con una de sus frágiles manos el pene endurecido y jugueteó un poco con la punta, acariciando la apertura con el pulgar y rio cuando su miembro se sacudió bajo su tacto—. Deja… de jugar —jadeó Jongin y cuando ella finalmente lo sujetó para dirigirlo al interior de su cuerpo, ambos soltaron un gemido al unísono.

La dureza se abrió paso entre la blandura, tan caliente y escurridiza que la sensación provocó suspiros y quejidos en ambos, hasta que Lu se comenzó a mover a su propio ritmo, moviendo las caderas adelante y atrás sobre él, mientras se mantenía aferrada a sus hombros.

Se miraron a los ojos porque era lo que a Lu más le gustaba hacer. Más incluso que hacer el amor con él. Mirar sus ojos y perderse en ellos, en las promesas silenciosas y los «te quiero» que nunca se iban a decir.

Jongin empezó a mover las caderas al encuentro de las de ella, al mismo ritmo lento y cadente, como si temiera que el tiempo se acelerara de pronto y todo terminara. Hicieron el amor tan suave y profundo que Lu pensó que podría seguir así toda su vida. Entre besos y estocadas largas, melodiosas.

Hasta que la tranquilidad dejó de ser suficiente, el remolino de sensaciones y emociones empezó a arrastrarlos cada vez más violentamente al fondo, los besos se volvieron desesperados y los movimientos de sus caderas casi erráticos.

Jongin la tomó de la nuca y la acostó sobre las sábanas, depositando un rápido beso antes de sentarse entre sus piernas, haciéndola extender una de ellas y abrazándose a ella como si fuera un ancla que lo mantuviera estable contra la marea.

Colocó su pulsante miembro en la entrada húmeda y empujó profundo dentro de ella, llenándola por completo. Lu sintió como si volviera a asirse a la tierra y cuando la embistió de nuevo, sollozó de placer.

Jongin volvió a empezar con un ritmo lento, yendo cada vez más hondo dentro de ella, controlándose, hasta que sus movimientos perdieron la cordura, se movía en ella mientras le besaba la cara interna del muslo y Lu se contorsionaba debajo, pienso por más en susurros, cuidando que nadie más que Jongin pudiera escucharla.

La penetró una y otra vez, con más intensidad que antes, hasta que el mundo de Lu empezó a girar y tuvo que sostenerse de las colchas para mantenerse cuerda. No la acompañó al clímax, sino que la lanzó a él con los ojos cerrados; Lu se estremeció con cada golpe de encantador placer, apretándolo y rodeándolo con los músculos de su interior, como si quisiera fusionarlo consigo misma.

Jongin siguió embistiéndola, acomodó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura, y la cabalgó con fuerza, buscando su propia liberación mientras ella regresaba de aquél deleitoso viaje a la luna. Lu se mordió los labios mientras observó su apuesta cara contraerse, apretar la boca y suspirar con delirio.

La imagen sudorosa y sensual de Jongin buscando su propio orgasmo hizo que Lu se levantara fugazmente para suavizarle los labios con un cálido beso antes de regresar a su posición y balancear las caderas hacia él para su goce.

Ella seguía sensible así que el movimiento la hizo sentir cosquilleos electrizantes por sus extremidades, volviendo a ceñirlo como a un guante, y lo llevó al final, haciéndolo correrse con tanta fuerza e intensidad, que Jongin terminó desplomándose sobre su esbelto cuerpo, aferrándose a ella como a un salvavidas.

Se regó en su interior al tiempo que sus caderas seguían moviéndose por sí solas, de manera vaga, y cuando ambos recobraron el aliento, Jongin la abrazó por la cintura, rodó sobre su espalda y la dejó recostarse en su pecho antes de depositar un cariñoso beso en la coronilla de su cabeza.

Lu buscó su mano para entrelazar los dedos y la llevó entre sus pechos, celosa de su toque.

—Podría hacerte el amor cada día de mi vida y nunca me aburriría ni cansaría —murmuró Jongin con voz ronca contra su cabello—. Te haría la mujer más feliz de este mundo.

Lu sólo sonrió y besó el pecho desnudo de Jongin antes de apoyarse sobre la palma de su mano y mirarlo, con las velas iluminando su agraciado rostro, anguloso y masculino.

—¿Y cómo harías eso? —Jongin sonrió, le acarició la diminuta espalda y empezó.

—Verás, hay una pequeña villa no muy lejos de aquí. Podríamos escondernos ahí, nadie nos encontraría. Hay un río cerca así que pescaré para ti cada mañana, después de hacerte el amor. Regresaré y te haré un rico desayuno, y entonces iremos a cabalgar juntos. Iremos a cualquier sitio que quieras ir… Playa, montaña, bosque… donde más desees. Y si quieres cruzar el mar, te llevaré en mi espalda… —recitó Jongin mirándola fijamente, con los ojos brillantes y emocionados, y a Lu se le estrujó el corazón.

Soñarlo era tan fácil y maravilloso. Ojalá la vida se construyera de sólo sueños. Lu no dijo nada; no le recordó que era una esclava sexual del gobierno, tampoco mencionó que su padre era su dueño. Comentarle que, si huían, tendrían a decenas de guardias pisándoles los talones tampoco era una opción.

Así que Lu se limitó a sonreír y besarlo largamente, depositando besos amorosos en su quijada y cuello antes de volver a sus labios, instándolo a dormir. Cuando Jongin la apretó contra él y su respiración se volvió lenta y acompasada, Lu se permitió soñar también.

Soñó que ambos escapaban durante la tormenta; soñó que el fuego en la lluvia los guiaba hasta un paraíso secreto, donde nadie más pudiera encontrarlos.

Donde sólo serían ellos dos por siempre.


End file.
